Floynter Morning!
by McFlySlash
Summary: Las mañanas en la casa Fletcher son mas peculiares de lo que piensas. ¡Slash! No leas si no te gusta.


**Floynter Morning.**

El sonido de la alarma me despertó esa mañana, aun con mis ojos cerrados extendí el brazo tratando de apagarla con la esperanza de que me dejara en paz y pudiera volver a dormir. Mis esfuerzos dieron frutos y logre detener el molesto sonido, volviendo a acomodarme para dormirme de nuevo, cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par, mostrando a un Tom ya bañado y vestido con un café en la mano.

-Vamos, Dougie… hora de levantarse. –me sacudió. Yo metí mi cabeza bajo mi almohada con un gemido de frustración –esto no pasaría si te acostaras más temprano, amigo.

-Por favor, cinco minutos más, ¿siiiiiiii? –suplique con la esperanza de que me dejara en paz.

-Lo siento, pero tenemos el primer ensayo hoy, Doug… Así que, ¡sal ya de la cama! –dijo y de repente quito las sabanas que me cubrían.

Y ahí fue cuando recordé como fue que me acosté anoche –o más bien como me acuesto todas las noches-. Totalmente desnudo.

Sentí mis mejillas calentarse, pues también estaba el hecho de que mi pequeño amiguito, como todas las mañanas, estaba despierto.

Mire a Tom, y me di cuenta de que él también se había percatado de mi _pequeño problema. _Una sonrisa algo extraña surgió de sus labios que curiosamente solo envió pequeñas sensaciones a mi miembro haciéndolo endurecer aun más.

-Veo que necesitas ayuda con eso. –apunto mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí. Mi miembro palpito ante su paso lento. El se sentó a un lado de mi en la cama y acerco su boca a mi oído, rozándola levemente - ¿me permitirás ayudarte con eso, Poynter?

Un suspiro salió de mis labios ante el toque de sus labios contra mi oreja, su aliento calentándola.

-Yo… ¡oh! –no tuve tiempo de responder cuando una de sus manos apretó suavemente mi pene. Dejo su café en la mesita de noche para luego tomar unos de mis pezones entre sus manos.

-Solo quiero hacerte sentir bien, Dougs. –Susurro acercando sus labios contra los míos, tentándolos –solo quiero hacerte gemir y venirte.

Su mano empezó a moverse sobre mi longitud, mis caderas empezaron a moverse lentamente contra su mano la cual se movía de arriba abajo bombeando levemente mi miembro. Pequeños suspiros dejaban mi boca. Tom junto sus labios con los míos en un beso hambriento, insertando su cálida lengua en mi boca empezando una danza con la mía propia.

Su mano se movía aun mas rápido llevándome al borde, de vez en cuando frotando la cabeza contra su pulgar. Su otra mano frotando y apretando mis pezones volviéndome loco.

Y cuando su mano empezó a masajear mis testículos, fue todo para que me viniera, sensaciones recorriendo mi miembro.

Tom llevo su mano empapada de mis jugos y el la lamio dejándola sin rastros de ellos.

-Problema arreglado. –dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa empezando a levantarse, pero yo lo hale tomándolo de la muñeca tirándolo en la cama a mi lado.

-Pero _el tuyo_ no. –murmure apretando su miembro duro, el gimió. –ahora es tu turno, Fletcher.

Y con eso, desabotone sus pantalones masajeando su paquete sobre la tela de sus bóxers. Suspiros dejaban sus labios que luego los callé con los míos propios. Mordí su labio inferior levemente repetidamente en nuestro beso.

Abandonando sus labios, baje mi rostro hacia sus bóxers el cual los baje junto con sus pantalones dejando su miembro duro expuesto. Lo tome entre mis manos frotándolo suavemente. Mi lengua lamio toda su longitud.

-D-Dougie. –gimió, moviendo levemente sus caderas.

Inserte su pene en mi boca succionándolo y haciéndolo gritar de placer. Mis manos masajeaban sus testículos, sus caderas moviéndose más fuertes follando mi boca. El estaba cerca.

Mi lengua se movía por toda su polla lamiendo sus líquidos pre-seminales, insertando su miembro aun mas en mi boca.

Entonces, se corrió. Todos sus jugos alimentándome, yo tragándolos no queriendo dejar nada.

Después de dejar todo limpio, subí hacia sus labios en un beso de pura pasión, el probando sus jugos en mi boca.

-Eso estuvo… _¡Increíble!_ –suspiro.

-Lo sé… -asentí, acostándome a su lado.

-Bueno, ya se nos hizo tarde para el ensayo así que, vístete. –se incorporo, acomodándose sus bóxers y sus pantalones.

-Te veo en unos minutos.

-Más te vale. –dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

_¡Vaya buenos días he tenido hoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>


End file.
